Arr-Kansas
by Raputopu
Summary: Sadar atau tidak, semua masalah yang mereka hadapi hanya tertuju pada satu tempat. Yaitu Arkansas. Mari kita perkenalkan anak buah Kirkland yang berbahaya ini pada seluruh dunia. CHAPTER II. Warning inside.
1. Ar-Kansas

**A/N : **Selamat pagi! Ah, kampret, mendadak WB. Saya takut tidak bisa produktif lagi /hoeek/ Tapii, akhirnya saya kembalii. The NEWS akhirnya 'kerja' lagii. Huuyeaaah! Maka untuk menghilang ke-WB-an itu lahirlah fic ini! Muahaha. Awalnya mau bikin humor oneshot tentang The NEWS malah jadi beginian. Bersiaplah kalian wahai kawula muda! The NEWS kembali membawa kerusakan di mana-mana! AHAY. Nah, intinya saya membawa kemasan baru untuk The NEWS. Mereka yang biasanya ngeliput di TKP berbahaya kali ini akan saya geser untuk meliput di-ehem. Unsur kejar, lari, tangkap, liput masih ada. Tapi dalam versi lain #plak

**Disclaimer : **Saya tekankan bahwa **Hetalia: Axis Powers **dengan segala isinya, dunia dan keceriaanya adalah milik **Hidekazu Himaruya **dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil atas cerita ini. **The NEWS **cuma sekelompok personifikasi negara yang saya kumpulkan menjadi sebuah tim reporter gagal. **OC **punya saya!

**Warn :** Arkansas dengan segala keabsurdannya. Percayalah, Arkansas tak seburuk yang kalian kira, men. Tapi nanti uhuk. Apa maksudnya coba? Chara Super Minor's Death. Beware of twist. Too much setting in this fic. Stressed!Airlangga. OC Indonesia yang ternodai uhuk. Penggunaan human name berlebih. Dan reporter yang menyimpang. Uhuk!

* * *

**.**

**-The NEWS-**

**.**

_**Airlangga Putra **__as __**observator**_

Tak ada yang bisa menandingi Airlangga akan kecintaannya pada dunia jurnalistik.

_**Natalia Arlovskaya **__as__** reporter**_

Tak menarik. Bukan tipe istri masa depan. Gambaran wanita berseragam kulit, berambut panjang yang mengkilat jika tersiram radiasi matahari, yang selalu menenteng belati kecil dan selalu disampirkan sangat aman di ikat pinggang, lengkap dengan sebuah rompi hitam dan kacamata hitam penghalang sinar matahari. _Euh. _Dia ini reporter atau anggota militer?

_**Gilbert Beilschmidt **__as __**leader**_

Sang pemimpin yang mengidap _fetish _dengan keinginan untuk menjadi reporter sungguhan. Selalu bersemangat saat melihat suatu adegan pengejaran penjahat dari kepolisian setempat, senang berbaur dengan keramaian tempat-tempat wisata yang banjir turis-turis mancanegara, kegirangan menyaksikan penerbangan pesawat jet untuk simulasi perang pasifik, juga kerap mengunjungi tempat-tempat bersejarah di seluruh dunia. Dialah gambaran seorang reporter yang haus berita.

_**Francis Bonnefoy **__as __**driver**_

Sang pemuda bermulut gombal titisan Eropa Selatan berikut adalah pengemudi terlatih dalam bidang kendaraan apapun. Dia bisa memacu pesawat jet sejauh 60 kilometer. Dia mampu mengaplikasikan kendaraan berat untuk menghancurkan gedung. Ia bahkan sudah ahli mengendarai motor untuk melompat dari dua ujung jembatan yang putus sejak umur 12 tahun. Namun semuanya berubah semenjak dia kedapatan menggoda seorang anak inspektur kepolisian. SIM-nya disita dan ambisinya untuk menaiki gunung Himalaya dengan kereta salju sirna tak berbekas (padahal kereta salju tidak butuh SIM). Kini ia mengais _euro _dengan menjadi pengemudi _van _reporter berwarna _maroon_.

_**Antonio F. Carriedo **__as __**camera-man**_

Mengarungi dunia. Merekam kejadian. Melaporkan peristiwa. Hanya berbekal sebuah kamera dokumenter biasa. Masih sangat tradisional karena menggunakan _roll_ film yang sudah disiapkan bergunung-gunung di kamarnya. Selalu siap siaga dengan kamera menyala. Tak pernah protes jika dipaksa untuk meliput. Pasangan duet sang _leader_. Jika dia dan Gilbert sudah berkolaborasi untuk meliput suatu berita, maka hancurlah kota.

"_**News are our soul"**_

Tak punya nama resmi.

Hanya meminjam nama instasi dari sebuah kantor jurnalistik milik sang putra sulung Beilschmidt, adik Gilbert, sebuah gedung tempat mereka bernaung selama ini dalam berkas-berkas dokumen dan ajang mengolah berita menjadi sebaris cerita yang akan ditampilkan di layar kaca.

Sebut saja mereka: _**The NEWS**_.

* * *

**Arr-Kansas**

Chapter I

**by:**

Raputopu

**.**

**Hetalia Axis Powers**

**Disclaimer: ****Hidekaz **Himaruya

* * *

_**Camera, **__Action!_

Tiga bulan setelah penayangan video dokumenter berisi suka duka liputan mereka dalam peristiwa penculikan Airlangga bulan Januari lalu, yang hebatnya kini berhasil menyaingi tiga film besar berjenis dokumenter yang marak dibicarakan di seluruh dunia, mereka akhirnya berhasil meraup keuntungan yang sangat besar. Selain menerima piagam penghargaan dari kepolisian setempat, kini _The NEWS _menjadi jauh lebih diseganinya oleh reporter lainnya ketimbang sebelumnya. Dan sialnya hal itu malah membuai mereka dan membuat kelima reporter itu menjadi kurang produktif seperti dulu.

Setelah cuti panjang di bulan Juni lalu, mereka akhirnya hidup berpisah-pisah.

Airlangga pulang kembali ke Brussel, kembali tinggal dengan sang adik tercinta yang baru-baru ini berurusan dengan polisi. Katanya, mungkin _The NEWS _bukan jalan yang tepat untuk menyalurkan hobi menulisnya.

Sementara Natalia, si gadis Belarusia sinting itu, lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Mathias. Pemuda Denmark yang kini menjadi anggota kepolisian itu.

Antonio, Francis dan Gilbert yang merupakan pendiri _The NEWS _sekaligus personel yang masih bertahan hingga sekarang, sebenarnya masih mendekam di kantor _The NEWS _sebagai pembawa seminar atau terkadang menjadi tukang bersih-bersih di kantor Ludwig yang sering ditinggali. Dan selebihnya mereka cuma menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain kartu dan menganggu tetangga.

Nah, seluruh dunia bertanya-tanya—bukan dunia dalam konteks sesungguhnya, hanya sekumpulan pedagang tomat dan penjual permen karet di pinggir Jerman yang sering menjadi korban kerusakan akibat perbuatan mereka—bagaimana kegiatan para reporter ini setelah seminggu penuh mengalami intrik kriminal di Eropa waktu itu? Apakah mereka kembali meliput? Apakah mereka cuti? Apakah mereka berhenti? Tanyakan saja pada kamera yang bergoyang.

Mungkin jawaban yang wajar adalah, mereka _tidak lengkap lagi._

* * *

_**Brussel, Belgium**_

"Selamat malam, warga dunia! Kembali lagi bersama kami _The NEWS, _masihdalam nuansa hari kemerdekaan Indonesia! Ha! Ramai sekali pembicaraan di _Twitter _kala itu! Kalian para masyarakat Indonesia memang jago sekali dalam menggemparkan dunia lewat _Trending Topic_! Kenapa kalian sekali-kali tak membuat _hashtag #Prussiawesome _atau _#ImProudtobeanAlbino_? Pasti bakal keren sekali, kan? Hahaha! Aku cinta kalian! Ngomong-ngomong aku jadi ingat dengan kru-ku yang berdarah Indonesia dan berulang tahun di hari yang sama dengan hari kemerdekaannya! Haloo, Airlangga! Di manapun dirimu berada, aku ingin mengucapkan ulang tahun! Sekarang dirimu jelas makin dewasa, kan? Hahaha. Tentu saja! Jangan suka marah-marah lagi, nak—"

Dalam keremangan dan tebak-tebakan, Airlangga meraih segelas minuman bersuhu dingin yang baru saja diserahkan oleh seorang _bartender_.

Kepalanya pening. _Kenapa orang itu menyebut namanya?_

Selepas _bartender _itu pergi, Airlangga berucap parau. Kelewat pelan dan kemungkinan hanya dapat didengar olehnya. Sangat rapuh dan terpaksa. "Terima kasih..."

Ia menegak isinya dalam sekali teguk.

_Kenapa harus dia?_

Barulah setelah alkohol berjenis _gin _yang diekspor langsung dari Rotterdam itu merasuki lehernya dan menghangatkan tubuhnya, Airlangga baru merasa tenang.

Dingin mulai menyeruak ke lapisan serat jaket kulit cokelatnya, menggigit kulitnya yang eksotis laksana perunggu. Mengerang sedikit, dia menarik ujung-ujung dari resleting jaketnya, membungkus dirinya kian rapat.

Sedari tadi bunyi-bunyian radio tua yang kini menyajikan sebuah berita hangat Eropa dan menjadi satu-satunya pusat perhatian di bar reot ini, tempat Airlangga menghabiskan lima jam terakhir sebelum matahari terbit di Brussel, menjadi puncak masalah Airlangga sejak tadi.

_Mereka._

Mereka masih saja meliput. Para teman-temannya itu. Sekumpulan orang yang menyebut diri mereka reporter hebat. Dan memang begitu kenyataannya.

Dia kembali mengambil botol _gin _yang tersedia di talenan di atas meja bar. Tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu, dia membuka botol itu dengan giginya, menegak isinya dalam sekali tuang ke mulut. Rasanya hendak mengguyur alkohol itu ke mulutnya. Tak peduli jika cairan itu menggebu-gebu banyaknya sampai mengalir keluar melalui sudut mulut. Memenuhi lambungnya dengan alkohol sampai melewati kapasitas. Membuatnya semabuk mungkin. Membuatnya segila mungkin. Sehancur-hancurnya sampai ia tak bisa sadar lagi.

Para penghuni bar ini sedari tadi bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan si pemuda yang sejak lima jam lalu berdiam diri di meja bar. Tanpa teman. Tanpa bahan keasyikan. Hanya menghibur diri dengan alkohol.

Kelihatannya dia tengah pusing memikirkan sesuatu. Terlihat jelas raut kebingungan dan kegalauan di wajahnya. Dia bahkan berkali-kali meminta untuk menyaringkan radio itu. Padahal isi yang disampaikan radio bersangkutan hanyalah curhatan seorang reporter yang tak berarti mengenai kawannya yang berulang tahun.

Airlangga akhirnya menyerah.

Ia menjatuhkan botol _gin _yang masih separuh penuh itu ke meja. Menimbulkan bunyi benda jatuh ketika keramik botol tersebut beradu dengan meja kayu. Bersamaan dengan tumpahnya cairan dingin itu yang membanjiri meja, membasahi baju dan celananya.

Tubuhnya merosot, tak peduli bahwa permukaan meja kini basah. Tangannya memukul meja keras-keras. Seketika mengagetkan seluruh penghuni bar. Tangannya yang gemetar menjambak rambut gelapnya kuat-kuat. Kepalanya bagai diaduk-aduk. Dia berusaha mengingat. Tetapi hal itu justru memberikan refleksi yang teramat nyeri pada kepalanya.

_Dia tetap tak mengingat apapun._

* * *

**07.00 am**

_**Berlin, Germany**_

Bunyi alarm pagi mengagetkan Natalia, mengejutkannya bagai aliran listrik yang seketika menyengat sekujur tubuhnya, memaksanya bangun dengan mata yang terbuka tiba-tiba, masih merah dan berair.

"_Selamat pagi, warga __Jerman__. Selamat menyambut hari barumu dengan cuaca cerah dan suhu sejuk di bawah 25 derajat celcius! Selamat meyambut hari Senin di awal pertengahan tahun yang indah. Apakah anda sudah menyiapkan sederet aktivitas untuk minggu ini? Jika tidak, kami mempunyai beberapa tips menikmati hari libur."_

Dia mengerang. "Diam kau..."

Tangannya melayang dan mendarat keras di alarm putih perseginya sebagai bentuk kekesalan. Membuatnya retak di bagian pinggir dan berdengung karena suara penyiar radio yang keluar melalui _speaker _kini terdengar aneh akibat pukulan tadi.

Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, wanita yang menghabiskan malamnya dengan baju tidur bermotif beruang kutub kecil-kecil itu, memutar tubuhnya, membelakangi si alarm menyebalkan, berusaha mencari sisi dingin dari tempat tidurnya.

Tanpa ia sadari, dua menit setelah alarm setengah radio itu berhenti berdengung, kenyamanan dan kehangatan yang ia dapati dari sekitarnya kembali membawa gadis itu ke alam mimpi.

Dia kembali tertidur.

Tetapi, lagi-lagi tidur indah itu dikacaukan dengan bunyi derap kaki dari lantai bawah rumah kontrakan yang bergemeretak. Hal ini membuat alis gadis itu berkedut. Bunyi langkah kaki itu sangat ramai sehingga diperkirakan ada sekitar tiga orang yang membuat kegaduhan. Seseorang memasuki rumahnya. Bukan hanya satu. Tapi tiga. Dan Natalia tahu siapa saja orang-orang brengsek itu.

Kesal, Natalia mengambil bantal berwarna putih susu di sebelah kanannya lalu meletakkan bantal itu ke kepala, berusaha meredam bunyi-bunyian yang kini merambat ke lantai yang kini merambat ke loteng rumah kontrakannya, satu lantai dengan kamarnya, menandakan bahwa ketiga orang yang menimbulkan bunyi derap kaki itu sudah tiba di depan pintu kamarnya.

Sebelum Natalia sempat menutup mata, pintu kamar berwarna putih dengan goresan-goresan pisau di permukaan cat minyaknya itu terbuka keras. Saking kasarnya bahkan sampai membuat dinding kayu bergetar dan beberapa furnitur kecil di atas meja terjatuh. Terlihat jelas jika didobrak dengan paksa oleh orang yang bersangkutan.

Natalia mendongak malas dan di sana ia mendapati sosok Gilbert dengan jaket merahnya. Tak ketinggalan juga ditemani sosok Francis dan Antonio di kanan-kirinya. Selalu lengkap seperti biasa.

"Kenapa kalian masuk ke kamarku tiba-tiba? Apa kalian tak pernah tahu tata krama untuk masuk ke kamar cewek?" erang Natalia kesal.

Wajah Gilbert begitu panik dan heboh. Tahu-tahu dia mengambil sebuah gulungan koran lusuh dari kantong celananya dan membentangkan benda itu ke hadapan Natalia yang masih berbaring.

"Kau sudah liat berita pagi ini?" Gilbert menunjuk sebuah halaman depan koran yang menampilkan sederet kalimat yang super kecil, lengkap dengan gambar hitam putih di sebelahnya. Kelihatannya berita itu begitu penting sehingga mengambil hampir setengah halaman depan. Saking paniknya bahkan dia lupa menghampiri Natalia sehingga membuat gadis itu terpaksa memicingkan matanya untuk melihat isi koran tersebut.

"Apa itu?"

"Ini tentang salah satu kru kita! Airlangga!" sentaknya. Tanpa embel-embel rasa bangga seperti biasanya jika salah satu krunya tampil di berita. Kali ini wajah Gilbert jauh lebih horor dan panik ketimbang biasanya. Dia masih memperlihatkan koran itu tanpa sekalipun menurunkannya.

Dan dari wajah khawatir Francis dan was-was milik Antonio, Natalia sudah berhasil menerka ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Kini dia benar-benar terbangun.

"Dia baru saja membunuh orang tadi malam!"

* * *

_**Barletta, Italy**_

Suasana penjara di pagi itu tak seramai biasanya. Beberapa sipir memang tengah bergurau dengan sipir lainnya di meja pelapor, tapi tak sampai seribut jika Jumat sore. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan sibuk mengambil bergelas-gelas kopi di teko besar akibat begadang semalam. Sisanya berkeliaran di lorong-lorong penjara untuk memeriksa tahanan. Mungkin karena hari ini hari Senin dan orang-orang menjadi sibuk beraktivitas di luar sana ketimbang mengunjungi sanak keluarga mereka, makanya penjara hari ini terasa sepi.

Di sebuah bangsal penjara yang berhadapan langsung dengan meja inspektur kepolisian, bangsal yang paling diawasi ketimbang bangsal-bangsal penjara lain, terdapat sesosok rupa seorang putra bangsawan Inggris yang dulunya sangat kaya raya dan digeluti setiap wanita dalam balutan emas dan kekayaan. Kini ia tak lebih seorang narapidana.

Rambutnya yang jingga cerah kini tak selicin dulu. Rambut menjadi lebih kusam dari biasanya. Panjang melewati telinga dan sangat berantakan. Bulu-bulu halus di dagu dan di sepanjang rahangnya juga mulai tumbuh samar. Tak pernah dicukur. Tak ada waktu. Matanya yang hijau indah kini tak mengerikan sebelumnya. Terlihat redup dan tak menyala seperti seharusnya. Tubuh tinggi tegapnya hanya duduk bersandar di pojokan penjara, sibuk menghitung hari, sibuk melamun, tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Kini ia tak lebih seorang _mantan _bangsawan yang tak punya apa-apa dan hanya mempermalukan keluarga.

Dia selalu menghabiskan harinya di penjara ini hanya dengan duduk adiknya, yang berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama dengannya sering mengajaknya ngobrol, ia masih tak mau bicara.

Scott Kirkland hanyalah seorang anak sulung dari bangsawan ternama yang berhasil mencoreng nama keluarganya sendiri.

Dia tak lebih dari seorang naripadana hina.

Berkebalikan dengan adiknya, si putra ketiga Kirkland itu sering menghabiskan waktunya di dekat pilar-pilar sel yang dingin. Memanggil-manggil sipir wanita bertubuh gemuk yang duduk di meja pengawas di depannya untuk mengambilkan donat dan segelas teh. Yang jelasnya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh yang bersangkutan.

Tetapi pagi itu tak seperti pagi-pagi Senin yang membosankan seperti biasanya.

Pintu ruang pengawas yang berbagi dengan bangsal para Kirkland terbuka, menampilkan sesosok pemuda dengan _coat _cokelat muda panjang selutut, lengkap dengan kaos tangan hitam, sebuah kacamata besar dan topi _fedora_ yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Dia berjalan memasuki ruangan pengawas, menghampiri sang sipir wanita gemuk yang galak, yang sibuk menulis laporan di berkasnya. Ia berbicara sejenak dengan wanita itu. Terlihat sedikit argumen di perbicaraan mereka. Tetapi kemudian keputusan tampaknya berpihak pada si pemuda bertopi _fedora_.

Mata Dylan berubah waspada ketika langkah si pemuda mendekat menuju bangsalnya. Sekumpulan pertanyaan melompat di kepalanya. Menebak-nebak identitas orang itu, padahal wajahnya setengah dihalangi topi.

Barulah ketika si pemuda asing itu tiba di depan sel, berhadapan langsung dengan Dylan dan hanya dipisahkan oleh lima pilar besi, dia berkata pelan, nyaris berbisik dan penuh kehati-hatian.

"Ini aku, _gentleman_."

Bagai tersengat listrik ribuan volt, mata Dylan terbuka lebar. Mulutnya menganga dengan ekspresi keterkejutan yang teramat nyata. Dia menatap orang itu lekat-lekat. Tak menyangka jika orang ini adalah...

"Arthur?"

Seulas senyum tipis terlukis di wajah tampan sang pemuda.

"K-enapa kau di sini? Bagaimana bisa? Bukannya kau—"

Arthur mengangkat tangannya ke udara, menyuruh Dylan diam.

"Aku tak bisa menceritakannya di sini. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu terlebih dahulu. Mana Scott?"

Mata hijau Arthur mendapati sosok Scott yang meringkung di sudut penjara. Kakak sulungnya itu bahkan tak sadar jika adiknya yang dikabarkan meninggal setengah tahun lalu berdiri tak kurang tiga meter darinya.

"Kau sudah siap, kan?" tanya Arthur, menaikkan satu alisnya, lengkap dengan sebuah seringai tipis di wajahnya. Tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah _baretta _hitam dari balik jasnya. Mata Dylan yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang akan dilakukan adiknya sekarang, membeliak, beradu dengan mata Arthur yang berkilat yakin di balik kacamata.

"Tarik Scott." desisnya di dekat wajah Dylan.

Arthur menarik pelatuk, yang seketika disadari oleh sang sipir yang mendengar bunyi yang asing dari pemuda yang baru saja datang. Sebelum si wanita gemuk itu hendak menegur, dia terkejut mendapati Arthur tiba-tiba balik badan, dengan postur hendak menembak. Mata wanita itu membulat mendapati sebuah _baretta _yang siap diledakan kapan saja kini teracung lurus padanya.

Dia kecolongan.

Sebelum wanita itu sempat membunyikan alarm yang berada di mejanya, selongsong timah panas yang meluncur cepat dari moncong pistol Arthur menembus kepalanya, menumbangkannya seketika.

Arthur memandangi sosok wanita sipir yang kini menjadi seonggok mayat dengan tatapan dingin tak berperasaan.

Sedetik kemudian bunyi alarm nyaring membahana ke seluruh gedung kepolisian.

Tanpa mau membuang waktu lagi, Arthur segera mengambil kunci penjara yang tergeletak di atas meja dan membebaskan kakak-kakaknya yang menunggu untuk menghirup udara bebas.

Mengabaikan gelagat Scott yang terbingung-bingung dengan keadaan di sekitarnya, Arthur menggiring dua pria itu untuk meninggalkan bangsal.

Ya. Dia akan membawa para kakaknya pergi. Pergi ke suatu tempat.

Di mana Connor sudah berada di sana. Menunggu dengan setia. Menunggu saudara-saudaranya.

Ya. Dia akan mengumpulkan Kirkland seperti dulu kala.

Dan dia akan membalas dendam pada orang-orang yang sudah menjebloskan Kirkland ke penjara.

* * *

_**Berlin, Germany**_

Gilbert berteriak keras. "Tuh, kan? Sudah kuduga para reporter asuhan Alfred itu pelakunya! Mereka yang membuat berita ini! Pakai nama baru segala lagi! Apa-apaan itu? _THE HEROES? _Nama macam apa itu? Mau mengikuti nama kita? Dan berani-beraninya Airlangga yang malang menjadi objek pelecehan mereka! Aku sebagai _leader _perlu membawa kasus ini ke pengadilan!" Dia melayang-layangkan koran yang kini acak-acakan itu ke udara, seakan hendak memberikannya pada Thor lalu menghancurkannya hingga menjadi abu.

Francis berusaha menenangkan Gilbert yang berkoar-koar di sebelahnya. Untung jika marah-marah sendiri, tetapi jika sampai memukul-mukul dasbor mobil dan berteriak di sebelah telinga Francis, jengah juga jadinya. Jika seperti ini terus, bisa dipastikan mobil van yang baru dibeli lima minggu ini akan menabrak lampu lalu lintas terdekat.

"Gilbert, tenangkan dirimu. Tarik, keluarkan, tarik, keluarkan. Jangan kacaukan temponya. Ini baik untuk pernapasan." kata Francis memberi instruksi layaknya instruktur senam kehamilan.

"Gilbert, jika kau terus-terusan berteriak, aku akan membunuhmu sekarang. Aku serius." salak Natalia.

Antonio menurunkan kameranya yang semula diletakkan di pundak, merekam segala kejadian dari awal mereka bertolak dari rumah kontrakan Natalia hingga ke perempatan lampu merah ke lima. "Sekarang, yang kita harus lakukan adalah bertenang dan mengulang kronologis ini dari awal. Jadi pagi tadi kantor _The NEWS _digemparkan dengan berita dari perusahaan sebelah yang mengatakan Airlangga baru saja membunuh di simpang jalan dekat _bank._ Dan kejadian itu disaksikan oleh setidaknya tujuh orang lebih di tempat kejadian. Dan menurut penuturan mereka, Airlangga memang benar-benar mengambil pistol dari sakunya dan menembak si korban tiga kali. Setelah itu, dia dibawa kabur oleh sebuah mobil hitam asing yang muncul tiba-tiba dan meninggalkan tempat itu seketika. Nah, yang menjadi pertanyaanku adalah apa Airlangga memang punya teman selain kita?"

"Pertanyaanmu itu sarkastik sekali, Antonio…" desis Gilbert. "Dan sejak kapan kau beralih profesi menjadi detektif begini?"

"Tapi benar, kan?"

"Intinya," Francis memotong. "Kita akan ke Brussel sekarang dan bertanya langsung dengan orangnya. Biar kita suruh dia menjelaskan semuanya. Lagipula Airlangga tak pernah mengaktifkan ponselnya tiga bulan terakhir. Dan emailnya juga belum dibaca hingga sekarang. Jadi kita tidak tahu apa yang benar-benar terjadi padanya sekarang."

Natalia menyerobot. "Apa ini gara-gara kita meninggalkannya selama beberapa bulan terakhir tanpa misi memburu berita? Dia kan orangnya sensitif sekali."

"Tapi ini membunuh orang, Nat. Ini bukan kasus main-main." potong Gilbert sopan.

"Hei… apa kalian tidak merasa ada yang aneh?" potong Francis. Wajahnya mengernyit, merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres setelah sekian lama berpikir.

"Apa? Kenapa Alfred mendadak membuat nama _THE HEROES?_" tanya Gilbert, masih gerah dengan masalah nama reporter tadi. "Ya, kalau soal itu sih aku juga tidak tahu."

"Bukan. " desah Francis. Dia meremas kemudi. Ketakutannya semakin menjadi. "Apa kalian tidak merasa janggal? Bagaimana orang-orang itu bisa mengenal Airlangga? Maksudku, Airlangga itu anti-sosial. Terutama dengan orang-orang Barat. Dengan kita saja dia perlu sosialisasi selama dua bulan."

"Tapi dia langsung akrab dengan pria Belanda berambut kesetrum itu." protes Natalia.

"Itu hal lain lagi, Nat." sergah Francis.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Francis." sela Gilbert jujur.

Francis menghela napas. Ia menginjak kopling sembari mengerem perlahan ketika mobil ini tiba di garis putih. Lampu merah menyala. Saking sepinya jalanan hari ini, di perempatan lampu merah ke enam, hanya ada mobil mereka yang berhenti.

"Aku juga susah menjelaskannya, sih. Tapi," ia menggantungkan kalimatnya. Menatap satu persatu orang di mobil. "Aku merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan berita ini."

"Mungkin kejadian seminggu penuh di Monte Carlo waktu itu berhasil membuka pikirannya untuk menjadi penjahat." bisik Natalia.

"Berita ini jelas-jelas tidak beres! Ini pencemaran nama baik! Airlangga tak pernah membunuh dan dia tak bisa membunuh!" protes Gilbert mentah-mentah. "Mau apa sih para reporter sialan itu menyajikan berita seperti ini?"

"Intinyaa," Natalia memotong. "Sekarang kita akan berangkat menuju Brussel dan bertemu dengan orangnya langsung. Kasus ditutup."

Bersamaan dengan ucapan terakhir Natalia, di kanan dan kiri mobil mereka kini berhenti dua mobil hitam dengan kaca tertutup rapat. Dua mobil _Harrier _yang marak di pasaran _dealer _masa kini. Masih tak tergores dan jelas masih baru.

Antonio mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres ketika tak sengaja kameranya menyorot kaca mobil di sebelah pintunya. Tepatnya ketika seluruh _rayban _di mobil sebelah kanan turun perlahan. Dan Antonio makin terbingung-bingung ketika mobil di sebelah kiri juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Belum sempat Antonio mengatakan isi pikirannya, Gilbert keburu berkata duluan.

"Apa kalian tidak merasa asing dengan mobil-mobil ini?"

Sedetik kemudian barulah mereka tersadar.

Mereka saling berpandangan dengan raut wajah horor seolah-olah mengetahui isi masing-masing pikiran.

Jangan bilang bila apa yang terjadi di Austria terulang di sini.

Dan betul saja, dua detik kemudian, belasan moncong senapan AK-47 menyembul dari balik kaca-kaca mobil di kanan kiri mereka, tepat mengarah lurus ke arah van _The NEWS_ yang terkurung. Bunyi-bunyian senjata yang dikokang tak beraturan terdengar mengerikan.

Gilbert memaki dalam bahasa Jerman, menyadari puluhan singa kelaparan yang siap menerkam mereka. Buru-buru dicekiknya Francis dengan satu tangan sebelum terlambat. "Sial! Francis! CEPAT KAB—"

Namun dia telat sedetik.

Karena setelahnya serentetan serangan puluhan peluru melesak menghancurkan badan mobil, memecahkan kaca-kaca jendela, menggerogoti badan mobil bagai rayap gila, suatu bentuk afeksi penyerangan dalam rentengan tembakan beringas yang ditujukan untuk menghabisi siapa saja yang berada di dalam sana tanpa ampun.

Ini hanyalah suatu ajang balas dendam, Gil.

* * *

**_Brussel, Belgium_**

Rayan sudah tobat mengurusi kakaknya yang sebulan lalu mengalami kecelakaan.

Kini dia hanyalah seonggok boneka tanpa ingatan.

Ya. Kecelakaan setelah kepulangannya dari kafe Bella kala itu membawanya pada suatu pengalaman mengerikan. Yang berhasil membawanya ke rumah sakit umum dan menerima puluhan jahitan serta vonis kematian.

Tapi vonis dokter itu salah. Airlangga masih hidup.

Ya. Dia masih hidup tapi dengan jaminan sesuatu yang direnggut.

_Ingatan._

Rayan masih tak bisa terima ketika Airlangga sadar untuk pertama kalinya di rumah sakit, dan bertanya dengan suara lemah, siapa dirinya.

Ini penghinaan!

Kakak tak boleh lupa pada adiknya!

… tapi, Airlangga demikian.

Rayan frustasi.

Dia berusaha membawa kembali ingatan Airlangga, tapi seolah-olah ada suatu tembok besar yang menghalangi dirinya dengan pusat ingatan kakaknya itu.

Dia tak bisa menjangkaunya.

Rayan tak tahan jika melihat Airlangga begini terus-terusan. Airlangga terpekur dalam keterdiaman. Sementara dia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Kenapa semuanya jadi begini?

Mata cokelat itu menatap nanar pada sosok kakaknya yang duduk membisu di meja makan, lengkap dengan bergelas-gelas _gin _yang masih penuh, belum diteguk sejak tadi.

Dia tak bisa mengingat apapun.

* * *

_**Berlin, Germany**_

Menyadari bahaya yang datang, hal yang pertama yang dilakukan Francis adalah menginjak gas sedalam-dalamnya. Membuat mobil van _maroon _itu seketika berdecit, langsung melaju meninggalkan tempat kejadian padahal lampu masih berwarna merah.

Meninggalkan serbuan tembakan di kanan dan kiri. Ribuan pecahan kaca menerjang siapa saja yang berada di dalamnya. Masing-masing dari mereka berusaha melindungi diri sebisanya.

"KABUR KABUR KABUR!" seru Gilbert, menarik-narik lengan kemeja Francis, memaksa sahabatnya itu untuk menambah kecepatan. Panik.

Mobil melaju membelah jalan raya bagai pesawat jet yang meninggalkan landasan. Terpacu sangat cepat meninggalkan lampu merah. Peduli setan dengan polisi. Tidak ada polisi di sini!

Dua puluh meter di belakang mereka, dua mobil itu mengejar.

"Apa-apaan orang-orang itu?" jerit Natalia frustasi. Kepalanya berbalik ke belakang, melihat dua mobil yang kini ngebut beriringan.

Antonio berusaha bangkit, setelah sebelumnya terguling ke dasar mobil demi melindungi kameranya yang nyaris terjatuh. "Entahlah, tapi yang pasti mereka tidak main-main akan membunuh kita." desahnya, melihat ke belakang juga dengan was-was. "Dan—" Antonio tak sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya karena tiba-tiba selongsong peluru menebas kaca belakang mobil mereka, melesat lurus nyaris mengenai kepalanya dan Natalia, tembus hingga ke kaca depan.

"Sialan. Ini mobil baru!" jerit Francis melihat lubang kecil yang tercipta di kacanya akibat serangan peluru tadi.

Ngebut-ngebutan. Peluru. Teriakan antar sesama reporter. Lagi-lagi suasana ini.

Gilbert tiba-tiba berbalik, matanya menatap lurus pada kamera Antonio yang masih menyala.

"Antonio, naikkan kameramu. Nah. Begitu."

Gilbert menyiapkan suaranya dengan berdehem-dehem sejenak.

Kemudian dia berteriak dengan sangat lantang, "SELAMAT PAGI, PEMIRSA YANG _AWESOME_! KEMBALI LAGI BERSAMA KAMI, REPORTER PALING HEBAT SEPANJANG PERADABAN MANUSIA, THE NEWS! KEMBALI LAGI BERSAMA KAMI DALAM ACARA 'DIKEJAR PENJAHAT' BAGIAN PERTAMA—"

Serangan lima peluru lain yang menebas kaca belakang mereka membuat Gilbert terpaksa menunduk dan melindungi kepalanya. Semua temannya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"DAN TENANG SAJA. MENGURUSI PENJAHAT MENYEBALKAN SEPERTI INI SUDAH MENJADI RUTINITAS KAMI SEHARI-HARI!"

Bersama lengkikngan tawa Gilbert yang aneh, mobil _van _merah tua itu melaju membelah jalanan Jerman. Diikuti dua mobil hitam asing yang mengejar mereka. Tak lupa dengan tembakan-tembakan menggila yang tak main-main. Hendak memburu ke manapun mobil _van _pergi. Hendak membunuh siapapun yang berada di sana.

* * *

_**Brussel, Belgium**_

"Airlangga, kau masih tak ingat apapun?" tanya Rayan lembut. Tak seperti biasanya.

Airlangga menggeleng lemah. Antara setengah sadar dan tidak sadar. Matanya kosong dan redup. Tak seperti biasanya yang selalu marah-marah dan memerintahkan kamar untuk dibersihkan. Seolah-olah jiwa Airlangga yang sesungguhnya sudah terbang meninggalkan raganya yang sekarang.

Rayan berbisik pelan. Bertanya dengan sangat hati-hati dan penuh kesabaran batin tingkat tinggi.

"… apapun?..."

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N: **Ini kenapa _The NEWS _mendadak angst dan jadi serius beginiih? QAQ Kembalikan reporter unyu-unyu sayaaa! QQAQQ Oke, yang di atas tadi memang Arthur. Connor-nya nanti aja, ya? Hahaha. Tapi ini baru pembuka sih. Dan kenapa judulnya harus Arkansas padahal settingnya di Eropa? Makin absurd saja ini cerita. Dan, seperti biasa, si Airlangga nyusahin. Uhuk.

Eniwei, bagi yang nggak kenal nama-nama asing di atas, ini nih: Scott Kirkland – Scotland; Connor Kirkland – Ireland; Dylan Kirkland – Wales. Intinya bukan saya yang bikin, tapi hasil observasi nama-nama ajaib itu dari internet dan berbagai fic yang pernah saya baca. Hahaha! Semoga kalian nggak jengah dengan fic absurd ini, ya. Muahaha.

**PS : **SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN YANG KE-68 INDONESIAKUU!

_Uhuk, review?__ Hiburlah anak rapuh satu ini, uhuk._

Sign, Rapuh


	2. Arr-Kansas

**A/N:** *lirik-lirik * Eeh? Benda ini berapa minggu ditelantarin, ya? Maaaf! Maaaf banget jadinya telat! QAQ Dan s-siapa yang bilang **Arr-Kansas** discontinue? Siapa bilaaangg? QAQ Demi TUU-HAAAN, saya masih ngetik fic iniiihh QAQ Ini buktinya saya update, walaupun gila-bujubuneng itu telatnya berapa minggu woiiii.

Dan sebelumnya maaf sekali ya kalo chapter kali ini keliatan nyampah banget :'D Saya sudah berusaha semampu saya #gulingguling Dan maaf ini kalo ini pendek, nulisnya juga buru-buru QAQ

**Dislaimer :** Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya. Dan walaupun saya butuh duit buat beli _Kopiko 78 Degrees_ di kantin kampus, uang dari pembuatan fic ini juga gak bakal datang. Dan mirisnya saya membuat ini tanpa didasari keuntungan materiil.

**Warn :** Arkansas. _Bunny-plot. _Adegan buka-bukaan (serius!). Ledakan. New Chara! Hati-hati. Dia... dia... diaaaaa.

**PS : **FHI suram? Ah, cuma gosip :3

* * *

**Arr-Kansas**

Chapter II

**by:**

Raputopu

**.**

**Hetalia Axis Powers**

**Disclaimer: ****Hidekaz **Himaruya

* * *

_**Berlin, Germany**_

Mesin mobil meraung nyaring. Tembakan-tembakan sporadis sudah tak terdengar tetapi dua mobil itu masih mengejar.

Gilbert memutar kepalanya, melihat ke arah dua mobil yang ngebut beriringan untuk memburu mereka.

"Tunggu. Ada yang aneh..." desis Gilbert. Mata dengan iris merahnya mengerut curiga. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Sangat tidak beres.

Tapi dia masih belum yakin.

"Francis, hentikan mobilnya." kata Gilbert. Sepasang mata dengan lautan rubi itu masih memandang tajam ke belakang dengan mimik serius. Dia tengah memikirkan sesuatu sekarang. Dan hal itu terus mengusiknya sejak tadi. Namun, dia masih belum yakin dengan kepastiannya. Di satu sisi dia, sangat yakin dengan argumennya yang di luar nalar ini. Dan jika itu memang benar, Gilbert harus menghentikan mobil ini sekarang ketimbang buang-buang bensin seperti ini.

"Apa kau gila?!" jerit Francis. Sepasang manik biru itu membeliak besar.

Jeritan Antonio dan Natalia di jok belakang juga cukup mengusik.

"Menghentikan mobil ini?! Gilbert, seumur-umur aku sudah berusaha kebal dengan rencana sintingmu, tapi untuk yang kali ini aku menolak!" tandas Natalia. Wanita berambut perak dengan pita berwarna putih manis di kepalanya itu melipat tangan dengan wajah kesal.

"Gilbert. Kalau mau mati jangan ngajak-ngajak. Aku belum siap." lirih Antonio. Pemuda berdarah Spanyo itu mengintip dari balik kamera dengan wajah was-was.

Gilbert mengerang frustasi. Mereka ini...

"Kubilang hentikan mobilnya sekarang!" perintah Gilbert—sang _leader_.

"Tidak!" bantah Francis mentah-mentah. Dia mengibaskan kepalanya kuat-kuat hingga helaian rambut blonde ikal itu bergoyang. "Untuk yang kali ini tak bisa!"

"Hentikan mobil ini!" bentak Gilbert dengan wajah tak sabaran.

"Gilbert! Sadar! Di belakang sana mereka sedang memburu kita!" Natalia menjerit frustasi. Dan suaranya bisa terdengar mengerikan jika sedang marah. Jujur, dia sangat gemas dengan kelakuan Gilbert yang nyeleneh dalam situasi genting seperti ini.

Tapi, Gilbert tetap tak peduli. "Aku bilang berhenti!"

Tiba-tiba Natalia langsung berbicara pada kamera Antonio yang tengah menyala di sebelahnya dengan mimik wajah serius; seperti pembawa acara infoteiment.

Lensa bening kamera Antonio memantulkan bayangan Natalia yang mulai mengadakan liputan mendadak. Padahal Antonio hanya sedang menyalakan kameranya untuk mengetes bermain dengan fokus.

"Pemirsa, bisa dilihat _leader_ kami sepertinya habis dicuci otaknya. Dia terus-terusan memaksa untuk menghentikan mobil ini sementara kami diburu oleh penjahat di belakang. Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan konspirasi yang sedang marak akhir-akhir ini? Ataukah ini hanya sebatas cari sensasi belaka? Mari kita tanyakan pada dua mobil yang sedang mengejar kita." Natalia kemudian menuntun kamera Antonio untuk menyorot kaca belakang, dimana mobil-mobil itu belum menurunkan kecepatan mereka sedikitpun.

"Hoi, orang belakang. Bisakah kalian diam dulu?" gerutu Francis yang melotot lewat kaca spion.

"KUBILANG BERHENTI!" teriak Gilbert. Jengah karena terus-terusan diabaikan.

"TIDAK!" Francis balas berteriak.

Kesal karena terus-terusan ditolak Francis, Gilbert akhirnya turun tangan. Diterjangnya kursi jok Francis dan langsung menyambar stir kemudi. Diputarnya benda itu sembilan puluh derajat ke pinggir jalan.

Kaget karena mobil bergerak tak sesuai kendali, Francis langsung menginjak rem.

Mobil itu berhenti berdecit di depan sebuah toko sepatu yang masih belum buka, sementara di sepanjang teras tercetak jelas jejak ban yang direm mendadak.

"Gilbert, apa yang—"

Kalimat Francis tercekat kala melihat mobil-mobil hitam yang awalnya mengejar mereka itu melintas begitu saja di jalanan. Sama sekali tak menurunkan kecepatan mereka ketika van berwarna_ maroon_ ini merubah arah haluan. Seolah-olah tak saling kenal dan melupakan serbuan peluru beberapa menit yang lalu. Wajahnya kebingungan dan mulutnya melongo begitu dua mobil mahal itu meninggalkan mereka begitu saja.

"M-mereka—" Francis tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya karena terlampau bingung. Jadi sejak tadi mobil-mobil tersebut sama sekali tak mengejar mereka? Tapi itu tidak mungkin! Kalau begitu apa maksud dari serangan peluru yang menghancurkan mobil mereka tadi?

Gilbert membalik tubuhnya yang berbalut seragam The NEWS agar bisa melihat Antonio dan Natalia yang duduk melongo di kursi belakang. Iris rubinya tersorot begitu tajam dan amat serius sehingga para sahabatnya juga diam tanpa suara. "Teman-teman—" Gilbert berbisik amat dalam. "—itu hanya jebakan."

Sebelum Antonio sempat memotong perkataan Gilbert yang membingungkan itu, Gilbert keburu bicara duluan.

"Kalian tahu darimana aku menyadari bahwa ini hanya jebakan?"

Ketiga temannya menggeleng berbarengan.

"Karena aku mengenal siapa saja pengemudi mobil-mobil itu." sahut Gilbert penuh kebanggaan.

Gilbert tersenyum sambil menaikkan alisnya. Membuat ketiga temannya makin bingung dibuatnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Antonio keheranan.

Gilbert tertawa setengah mendengus. "Kawan-kawan, mereka adalah mantan anak buah Elizaveta. Heracles Karpussi dan Sadiq Adnan."

* * *

**'The NEWS'**

**Natalia ****Arlovskaya**** : **Reporter of 'The NEWS'

**Gilbert Beilschmidt : **leader of 'The NEWS'

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo : **Camera-man of 'The NEWS'

**Francis Bonnefoy : **Driver of 'The NEWS'

**Airlangga Putra Brawijaya : **Observator of 'The NEWS'

* * *

_**Brussel, Belgium**_

"Si Belanda itu belum mengunjungimu sejak kemarin." Rayan mencibir setelah menegak air putih sebelumnya. Ditatapnya Airlangga yang masih terduduk lesu di meja makan tanpa ekspresi yang berarti. Rayan tahu Airlangga masih bingung dengan jati dirinya. Masih tak mengenali sekelilingnya seperti dulu kala. Seperti bayi yang baru terlahir ke dunia, dia masih membutuhkan bimbingan. "Kurasa dia sudah lupa denganmu…"

Rayan membisikkan kalimat terakhir dengan nada berbahaya. Matanya berkilat penuh arti. Apapun yang terjadi, dia harus menghasut kakaknya agar tidak berdekat-dekatan dengan pemuda Eropa brengsek itu lagi. Kakaknya hanya boleh berada di sini. Dengannya.

"Si… Belanda?" Airlangga mengerutkan alisnya. Merasa asing dengan nama itu. "Belanda siapa?

Rayan menaikkan alisnya. Betapa puasnya hati Rayan ketika sang kakak justru sama sekali tak mengingat sosok si rambut kesetrum itu. Rayan berusaha menyembunyikan seringainya dengan merubah posisi tempat duduk.

Rayan tertawa renyah sambil mengibaskan tangannya di udara. "Ah, tidak, tidak. Dia bukan orang yang penting, kok. Dia cuma... kenalan."

Dan di sanalah senyum Rayan mulai mengembang.

Airlangga terpaku.

Sementara di satu sisi Airlangga masih sangat penasaran dengan sosok Belanda-Belanda yang Rayan ulas sejak kemarin. Belanda si brengsek. Belanda si kurang ajar. Belanda si tak tahu malu. Dan ungkapan-ungkapan jahat lainnya yang ia tujukan pada subyek yang tak Airlangga tahu identitasnya itu.

Rayan meletakkan gelas yang sudah kosong itu ke puncak lemari kecil di bawah jendela. Ia berjalan menghampiri kakaknya kemudian menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak sang kakak penuh kelembutan.

"Sudahlah. Kau pasti kelelahan. Kau menghilang di tengah malam dan baru pulang pagi-pagi buta. Sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang."

"Aku—"

"Tidurlah."

Didukung dengan lelah fisik yang dialami Airlangga, akhirnya pemuda itu menyerah. Ia kemudian bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan lesu menuju kamar. Lagipula ini masih siang dan tidak ada pekerjaan berarti yang bisa dikerjakan

"Setelah kau bangun nanti aku akan mengembalikan ingatanmu lagi." teriak Rayan tepat setelah Airlangga menghilang di ujung tangga.

"Terserahmu saja—"

Barulah setelah Airlangga benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan, seulas seringai dari wajah tampan Rayan mengembang disusul tatapan tajamnya yang memandangi sisa-sisa kepergian Airlangga. Dia kemudian berkata pelan dengan nada dingin yang mencekam. "Ya, Airlangga. Aku akan mengembalikan ingatanmu. Dengan ingatan baru yang tak pernah kau alami sebelumnya."

* * *

_**Monte Carlo, Monaco**_

Roderich Edelstein adalah satu dari sekian pria terkaya di Monte-Carlo.

Dia adalah komposer handal yang sudah mengaransemen puluhan lagu klasik dengan versinya; yang menurut dia, jauh lebih sempurna. Dan hasilnya juga sesuai ekspetasi yang diidam-idamkannya selama ini. Karyanya diterima oleh seluruh dunia dengan sambutan meriah. Namanya terpampang mewah di deretan komposer ciamik Eropa. Kecintaannya pada musik membawanya pada kesuksesan besar yang tak pernah disangka-sangka sebelumnya.

Roderich telah menjadi orang yang sukses di masanya.

Tetapi, sehebat-hebatnya sosok pria di mata dunia, makhluk penuh logika itu selalu kalah dengan wanita.

Untuk kasus ini, Roderich terjerat pada Elizaveta Hedervary.

Siang yang kala itu amat hening dan sunyi di teras belakang rumahnya, pelayannya datang membawa seorang wanita berambut cokelat dengan postur tegap.

Mata Roderich membulat dan seakan tak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya.

"Elizaveta?"

Elizaveta memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada kekasihnya itu, disusul dengan sebuah pelukan hangat.

Roderich tergagap. Belum sempat berkata-kata.

"Kau... baru saja—"

Awalnya dia ingin bertanya mengenai kepulangan Elizaveta dari penjara yang jauh lebih cepat dari batas yang ditentukan, tetapi wanita itu lebih cepat memotong perkataannya yang belum selesai.

Elizaveta berkata dengan suara pelan dengan bunyi yang teredam.

"Roderich, bisakah kau ikut membantu dalam misi baruku?"

* * *

_**Barletta, Italy**_

Gedung kepolisian pagi itu menjadi ingar-bingar akibat kaburnya beberapa tahanan penjara yang paling ditakuti, disusul kematian seorang sipir dengan luka peluru di jidatnya. Beberapa polisi dikerahkan untuk turun langsung ke tempat kejadian untuk memburu si pelaku yang kemungkinan belum meninggalkan gedung. Bunyi derap kaki yang bergema di sepanjang koridor diiringi seru-seruan peringatan yang berkumandang, menjadi pemandangan mencekam pagi itu.

"Di ruang tahanan Kirkland!" seruan seorang polisi menggiring polisi lainnya untuk mengekori dia menuju sebuah ruangan tahanan.

Senjata-senjata berlaras panjang yang dibekali pada masing-masing anggota kepolisian juga sudah dikokang dan siap membidik target. Mereka berbelok dan berlarian menerobos pintu ruang tahanan Kirkland dengan cepat. Lovino Vargas menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres ketika memasuki ruangan si sipir yang terbunuh, disusul dengan fakta bahwa tahanan Kirkland telah kabur dengan mulus.

"Mereka kabur." geram Lovino, marah.

Dia berlari menghampiri si wanita gemuk yang kini terkapar tanpa nyawa dengan mata membelalak dan tubuh yang mulai kaku. Dia memeriksa kalau-kalau para Kirkland itu meninggalkan barang atau bukti jejak yang bisa menjadi bahan penyelidikan. Dia memeriksa tangan, kaki, perut, bahkan wajah si korban untuk mengidentifikasi bagaimana para Kirkland ini membunuhnya.

Tidak ada luka fisik yang berarti.

Namun, tangannya berhenti mengutak-atik kepala korban ketika menyadari sesuatu; benda kecil hitam yang menyala-nyala di leher korban.

"I-ini kan—"

Mata hijau Lovino Vargas membelalak lebar ketika menyadari jenis benda berbahaya itu.

Bom waktu!

"TINGGALKAN RUANGAN INI!" raungnya pada seisi polisi di ruangan.

Dalam iris hijau Lovino, terpantul bayangan lampu merah kecil pada bom yang berhenti berkedip, disusul sebuah percikan api yang mulai merambat bagai petasan. Semuanya seolah-olah bergerak dalam gerakan lambat.

Sebelum Lovino sempat melarikan diri, ia melihat cahaya yang amat terang dari tubuh si wanita.

DUUUAARR!

Sedetik kemudian tubuh penuh lemak itu meledak, begitu dahsyatnya sampai-sampai seluruh benda di dalam ruangan terlempar ke dinding diiringi bunyi dinding yang retak dan guncangan besar pada lantai. Hingga tubuh Lovino terlempar ke dinding dengan sangat keras.

Selanjutnya, terdengar bunyi-bunyian ledakan keras yang ramai bersahut-sahutan dari sisi gedung kepolisian yang lain. Kedengarannya seperti ledakan bom berkekuatan tinggi. Dan dari asal bunyinya bisa ditebak jika bom itu tersebar di seluruh penjuru gedung. Kirkland telah meninggalkan gedung kepolisian dengan puluhan bom yang tersemat di setiap ruangan. Mereka berlarian keluar gedung menuju sebuah mobil hitam yang sudah menunggu di pinggir jalan dengan kaca yang sepenuhnya tertutup rapat.

Connor Kirkland sudah duduk di dalamnya dengan senyuman angkuh, yang biasa ia perlihatkan pada semua orang.

"Kemana tujuan setelah ini?" tanyanya pada seluruh saudara-saudaranya.

Arthur menurunkan topi fedora-nya dan berkata dengan suara yakin dan mata penuh semangat membara.

"Arkansas, _gentleman_. Arkansas—jika kau mengerti maskudku."

* * *

_**Berlin, Germany**_

"Itu tidak masuk akal! Heracles dan Sadiq itu adalah musuh kita dan dia berkali-kali berusaha membunuh kita! Apa kau lupa siapa yang menculik Airlangga pertama kali?" Natalia membantah. Suaranya terdengar keras ketika sedang protes seperti ini.

Ya. Natalia ingat betul kejadian epik beberapa tahun lalu. Satu hal yang membawa mereka pada sebuah perjalanan panjang penuh intrik di Monte Carlo. Semua itu bermula semata-mata karena Airlangga diculik oleh kedua orang itu; dengan alasan, Airlangga menjadi saksi mata aksi pembunuhan mereka di hotel Tautermann, Austria. Dan berkali-kali pula kedua orang itu kedapatan tengah memburu The NEWS dengan masing-masing pistol dan puluhan anak buah berpakaian hitam. Beruntung para kru The NEWS bisa menghindar dan malah menjadikan aksi pengejaran itu sebagai bahan berita mereka. Bisa dibilang, kedua orang itu adalah kaki-tangan Elizaveta Hedervary, sang pemimpin organisasi penjualan senjata illegal di Eropa, dan mereka selalu diberikan kepercayaan menjadi pemimpin sub-kelompok untuk memburu musuh.

"Nat. Jika dia memang berniat membunuh kita sejak tadi, mereka pasti mengarahkan pistol-pistol itu ke kursi jok kita, bukan malah ke arah spion tengah. Apa kalian tidak sadar jika sejak tadi yang menjadi sasaran adalah ruang di antara aku dan Francis? Mereka berusaha agar peluru-peluru itu tidak mengenai kita."

"Itu alasan paling bodoh yang pernah kudengar…" gerutu Natalia sambil menyisir rambut panjangnya dengan jari.

"Aku tetap tidak mengerti, Gil..." desah Antonio. Menyerah dengan _thesis_ Gilbert.

"Sama. Aku juga." Francis menyusul beberapa saat kemudian. Tangannya mengacak rambut ikal pirang sebahu itu, frustasi. "Yang kutahu, mereka sudah menembakan timah panas itu ke kanan dan kiri mobil ketika di persimpangan lampu merah. Intinya tidak alasan bagi mereka untuk melakukan penyerangan itu selain untuk membunuh kita." kata Francis, masih bersikeras dengan raut wajah tak senang.

"Aku yakin mereka tidak sedang dalam misi membunuh kita. Kalaupun memang sedang menjalankan misi seperti itu, memangnya atas dasar apa?" Gilbert masih berusaha meyakinkan teman-temannya. Dia sangat yakin penyerangan ini tidak didasari apa-apa. "Ketua mereka sudah tidak ada."

Jelas yang dimaksud 'ketua' di sini adalah Elizaveta Hedervary. Mantan reporter The NEWS yang kini justru menjadi pemimpin gembong penjualan senjata_ ilegal_ di Eropa.

"Karena kita sudah memenjarakan ketua mereka dan menghancurkan organisasi itu. Sudah jelas, kan?" Francis tetap ngotot.

"Sudahlah, aku lelah dengan omong-kosong ini," Natalia mengibaskan tangannya. Wanita itu kemudian membuka pintu mobil dan keluar untuk mencari udara segar.

Diperlakukan seperti itu jelas membuat Gilbert tersinggung.

"Terserahmu saja," desis Gilbert sinis. Dilihatnya wanita itu keluar dari mobil lalu menutup pintunya, kemudian melakukan peregangan kecil.

"Natalia benar, Gil. Ini terdengar tidak masuk akal. Dan bagaimana caranya kau mengetahui bahwa mereka tidak sedang memburu kita?" Antonio bertanya pelan.

"Karena mereka sudah terlepas dari organisasi milik Elizaveta. Aku tahu itu. Begitu pula Ned, dan yang lainnya. Mereka menerima hukuman penjara yang agak ringan dari Elizaveta, karena mereka cuma korban." kata Gilbert. Wajahnya sangat serius dan kata-katanya menjadi berat.

Gilbert kembali mendesah sebelum melanjutkan. "Sebelumnya mereka tidak tahu jika akan terjerumus ke organisasi itu. Tetapi Elizaveta menawarkan dengan iming-iming besar dan menghasut mereka. Mereka sudah dicap menjadi anggota sebelum mereka mengetahuinya. Dan hasilnya sudah jelas, mereka tak bisa kabur lagi."

"Darimana kau tahu hal itu?" Francis bertanya curiga. Rasanya aneh jika Gilbert bisa mengetahui sampai sejauh ini. Bahkan sampai ke sejarah gelap organisasi itu sekalipun.

"Yaa..." Gilbert menggantungkan kalimatnya. Merasa ragu-ragu untuk melanjutkan. Dia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Karena aku sering menjenguk Elizaveta di bui." akunya kemudian dengan wajah malu. "Dan kami bercerita banyak."

Barulah setelah itu Antonio dan Francis tersenyum berbarengan sambil mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Hooo~ Masih ada yang dilanda cinta rupanya." Francis bersenandung dengan nada menggoda.

"Tak kusangka-sangka sahabat kita ini ternyata normal…"

Sebaliknya dengan Antonio dan Francis, albino itu langsung memasang tampang masam.

"Bukan cinta. Kami sahabat. Dan apa maksudmu dengan 'normal'? Apa sebelumnya aku abnormal? Yang abnormal itu Natalia." protes Gilbert. Tidak terima jika dikatakan demikian. Tentu masih dalam konteks bercandaan.

Ketegangan di antara mereka bertiga perlahan-lahan mereda dengan tawa dan ledekan. Seperti biasanya.

Sebelum Gilbert sempat bercerita lagi, terdengar suara Natalia dari luar mobil.

"Oi, kalian bertiga. Coba ke sini sebentar."

"Ada apa?" sahut Gilbert dari dalam mobil.

"Lihatlah ini." Natalia balas menyahut. Wajah wanita itu mendadak sangat serius. Matanya memandangi badan mobil di depannya dengan raut kebingungan.

Ketiga orang itu berpandangan curiga. Walaupun ogah-ogahan, orang-orang itu akhirnya keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Natalia yang berkacak pinggang di sisi kanan mobil.

"Ada apa, sih?" tanya Gilbert. Meminta pertanggungjawaban Natalia yang sudah memanggil mereka keluar mobil.

"Coba lihat ini." Natalia menunjuk takut-takut pada badan mobil yang dipenuhi lubang bekas tembakan peluru. Dia terlihat ragu dan sangat kebingungan.

Didasari rasa bingung, Gilbert akhirnya mengikuti arah telunjuk Natalia yang menuju badan mobil.

Sedetik kemudian bola matanya melebar terkejut.

"I-ini—" Saking terpananya dia, Gilbert bahkan tak mampu berkata-kata.

Antonio dan Francis juga sama terperangahnya juga begitu melihat kondisi badan mobil yang dipenuhi bekas terjangan peluru itu. Itu bukan sekedar serangan peluru. Mereka bagai melihat suatu mahakarya yang berasal dari dunia luar. Mata mereka terbelalak dan mulut kedua orang itu melongo. "Ini luar biasa."

Bukan hasil terjangan pelurunya yang membuat mereka terpana, tetapi pada pola yang terlihat akibat lubang-lubang bekas peluru itu.

Di sepanjang badan mobil di sebelah kanan itu, masing-masing lubang hasil tembakan peluru tersusun sejajar menyerupai garis panjang yang lurus, membentuk suatu huruf-huruf besar yang tersusun rapi, membentuk suatu kata.

"Jadi, alasan mereka menembak tadi adalah untuk membuat tulisan ini di mobil kita?" Francis bertanya, antara sadar dan tidak sadar, masih terperangah dengan karya seni di hadapannya yang luar biasa mewah dan kreatif ini. "—dengan peluru?"

Mata Gilbert tak henti-hentinya terpaku pada pemandangan yang tak biasa ini dengan pandangan takjub.

"Ya." Antonio mengangguk, antara sadar dan tidak sadar juga. Matanya masih terpana dengan mulut melongo. "Lihatlah huruf-huruf itu. Ada 'A', 'R', 'K', 'S'—".

Barulah setelah itu Gilbert menyadari sesuatu yang aneh. "Hah?! ARKANSAS? Apa maksudnya?!" cibir Gilbert.

* * *

_**Brussel, Belgium**_

Airlangga tidak langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya yang nyaman dan tenteram itu. Ia lebih memilih untuk berbelok ke kiri, menuju sebuah toilet yang terletak di ujung koridor.

Perjalanan menuju toilet tidak setenang biasanya. Kata-kata Rayan masih mengiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Bertalu-talu bagai palu godam yang memukul otaknya. Dia jadi sulit merasa tenang. Kalimat-kalimat itu entah mengapa terasa begitu familiar dan amat ia kenal. Dalam beberapa bulan setelah insiden 'hilang ingatan' ini, entah mengapa Airlangga menjadi kesal sekali karena amnesia.

Si Belanda. Si Belanda. _Belanda..._

_"Entah kau itu pemberani atau justru bodoh."_

_"Kau memanggilku apa tadi? APB? Apa artinya?"_

_"Airlangga Putra Brawijaya. Namamu terlalu panjang."_

_Lalu, APB itu siapa?_

Antara setengah sadar dan tidak sadar, Airlangga membuka kenop pintu dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Mungkin mandi akan membuat segalanya menjadi lebih jernih. Jernih dari segi pikirannya yang kini carut-marut karena ingatan yang hilang. Maupun jernih dari segi jasmaninya sendiri. Dan hebatnya Airlangga baru ingat jika dirinya belum mandi sejak kemarin sore.

Pemuda Melayu itu mulai membuka pakaiannya satu persatu. Dimulai dari _t-shirt_ biru tuanya yang baru-baru ini mengeluarkan bau aneh ketika ditanggalkan dari tubuhnya yang lembab karena keringat. Lalu selanjutnya ikat pinggang kulitnya, hadiah dari adik bungsunya di Indonesia, Bruni, si bungsu yang suka bermain minyak.

Dibiarkannya ikat pinggang itu meluncur jatuh ke lantai yang basah.

Dan yang terakhir adalah—

Airlangga terdiam sejenak. _'Kenapa resletingnya macet?'_ gerutu Airlangga dalam hati. Tangannya susah payah menggerakan posisi resleting abu-abu itu.

Dirinya mulai kesal karena benda itu belum bergerak sejak tadi.

"Boleh kubantu?"

"Tentu saja."

Airlangga tersentak sesaat.

_Ada orang di belakangnya!_

"Apa yang…"

Belum sempat Airlangga melanjutkan kalimatnya, mata hitam itu membelalak ketika melihat dua tangan tiba-tiba menjalar dari balik punggungnya bagai monster yang akan menyerang. Dan sebelum Airlangga sempat menjerit, dua tangan misterius itu langsung membekap mulutnya dengan gerakan cepat dan menyentakkan tubuhnya ke belakang dalam satu tarikan yang sangat kasar; memaksanya untuk diam.

* * *

_**Berlin, Germany**_

"Arkansas. ARKANSAS? Maksudnya apa?" jerit Gilbert frustasi. Diacak-acaknya rambut putihnya dengan gemas. Dia masih tidak mengerti dengan maksud dari semua ini. "Ada apa dengan Arkansas? Bukankah Arkansas adalah kota di Amerika Serikat? Dan kenapa harus tulisan ini yang tercetak di mobil kita? Sekali lagi, kenapa harus Arkansas?"

"Diam lah, Gil! Kau membuat segalanya kian runyam!" kata Natalia mulai lelah. Dia berkacak pinggang dan bersiap-siap akan memukul wajah Gilbert kapan saja agar diam.

"Hei, kawan-kawan, coba lihat ini." Francis terpaku pada deretan koran yang menghiasi etalase sebuah toko beberapa meter dari mobil mereka.

Francis mulai menghampiri toko itu dan mendekat pada sebuah koran yang masih tergantung rapi di dalamnya. Diabaikannya keributan antara Gilbert dan Natalia di belakang sana. Iris birunya memandang lekat pada gambar pertama di koran itu dengan tatapan serius. _Driver _The NEWS tersebut tiba-tiba teringat dengan sosok wajah seseorang ketika melihat bayangan yang tercetak di sana. _Bukan Airlangga. _Alisnya mengerut dalam-dalam, seperti sedang berusah mengingat sesuatu.

"Itu kan, koran mengenai berita Airlangga." kata Antonio, sambil menurunkan kameranya setelah sebelumnya mengabadikan pemandangan unik di mobil mereka yang kini terlihat seperti sarang lebah untuk kenang-kenangan.

"Ya." Mata Francis mengerut yakin. "Tapi yang di dalam gambar itu bukan Airlangga. Sepertinya aku tahu siapa orang di dalam gambar itu."

.

.

**To be Continued**

* * *

**A/N : **Hyaaah. Yang bagian terakhir-terakhir itu nulisnya buru-buru. Maaaf! QAQ Nah, loh, lama kagak keliatan Sadiq dan Heracles nongol lagi. Rayan punya akal jahat lagi. Kirkland mulai nyerang kepolisian. Elizaveta punya misi sama Roderich! Tulisan Arkansas di mobil The NEWS! Airlangga disergap seseorang! Dan Ned yang belum nongol-nongol. NEED, DI MANA KAMUUU? QAQ

Siapa yang udah liat strip comic papa Hide yang baru? IYAAA, YANG 'DAVIE' ITUU! QAQ Kancrut! Ya, ampun, papaaaaa! CURSE YOU! Itu nyesek bangeet, woiii! Pliss, chibi!America itu masih keciiil! Jangan disiksa batin kayak gituu, doong! Aiihh! Papa jahat! Papa jahaaat! #pelukchibiAmerica #sodorinbunga

Wahai Alfred, berterimakasih-lah pada penciptamu, karena dia, saya ampe nggak sanggup bikin kamu jadi antagonis di fic ini, walaupun kehadiranmu malah bikin The NEWS kalang-kabut gara-gara berita boonganmu. Saya mesti berpikir dua kali mau masukin kamu jadi antagonis atau pihak yang tertindas #plak

**[Tips Menulis :** Tulislah apa yang kalian tahu (yeah, ini menohok saya banget).**]**

**someone :** Yeeee! The NEWS season 2! Airlangga ngebunuh orang? Minum alkohol? Nah, kayaknya emang salah, sih. Saya aja kaget begitu dapet kabar itu. Iyaaa. Airlangga yang mukanya uke dan doyan marah-marah itu! QAQ Kembalikan anak saya yang unyuu-unyuu ituuu. Yah, salahkan saja Airlangga yang selalu membuat keempat temannya terjebak di situasi sulit. The HEROES itu sekelompok reporter yang diketuai _leader _rapuh yaitu Alfred F. Jones #plak Nahloh, kamu belum review dua chapter The NEWS terakhir, berarti kamu harus review chapter kali ini! XD Hahaha #dibunuh Makasih ya reviewnya!

**BTT Indonesia : **Halo kalian bertigaa~ Dan saya bingung jawabnya gimana… Yep. Arthur masih hidup! :D Hohoho. Ayo masukin dia ke daftar '7 Orang yang Selamat dari Maut'! XD Hahahaha. Makasih yaaa review awesomenya! #peluksatu-satu

**Naida Michaelis : **Saya juga syok waktu Airlangga diberitain ngebunuh oraangg QAQ Ayo salahin The HEROES! Mereka yang bikin berita fitnah ituu! #bakarkamera Wohooo! Iya, bener banget! Nggak ada Trio Sedeng itu The NEWS nggak bakal rame! Hohoho. Yep. Arthur belom mati. Penjahat makin bejibun! Hahahaha! #plak Eniwei, makasih reviewnyaa!

**Unknownwers : **Wut? Review di sekolah! XD Makasih looh ampe dibela-belain ngereview cerita ini :'D #peluk Baru liat kamuu :'D Iya, The NEWS mendadak angst kayak pemiliknya. Muahahaha. Makasih ya reviewnya! Ayo, review lagi dong~ Saya udah siapin satu paket The NEWS lengkap ama Kirkland sekalian. Haha.

**Nyan-nyan : **Yeeee! Sekueel! Iya nih, Arthur masih segar bugar. Muahahaha. Akhirnya ada yang nyadar juga dengan keanehan bom bunuh diri Arthur :'D Kalo kembarannya Ireland, si Ardan, memang udah mati :') #pukpukArdandisurga Ayoo dong review lagi biar ramee~ :D Makasih ya untuk reviewnyaa!

**Codename C.A.P : **Waah, makasih :D Iyah, Airlangga amnesia QAQ Huhuhu. Dan Ned entah di mana. Huhuhu. Tuh kan, Airlangga jadi lupa sama semenyaa! QAQ Hayoo, Arkansas selalu disebut-sebut loh di sini :) Nanti selengkapnya ada di chapter depan, yaa~ Tebak-tebak dulu deh maknanya apa. Hohoho. Makasih reviewnya, ya!

_Sign, Rapuh_

* * *

"Coba hubungi dia." kata Connor, menyerahkan ponselnya pada Scott, yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Tanpa bertanya, Scott langsung memencet sederet kombinasi angka pada layar ponsel. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dihubungi dan diharapkan pada saat-saat genting seperti ini selain orang itu.

Ya. Orang itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Scott tersambung pada nada tunggu yang cukup panjang.

"_Halo?"_

"Ini aku."

"_Scott? Hoo. Lama sekali kita tak bertemu,_ senorito_. Bagaimana kabarmu?"_

"Aku tak bisa berbasa-basi sekarang, nak. Bagaimana otot-ototmu? Masih terjaga?"

"_Tentu saja! Sekarang aku bisa menarik dua mobil sekaligus dengan satu tangan."_

"Itu bagus. Karena sekarang aku punya misi baru untukmu."

"_Misi baru? Hm. Kedengarannya menarik. Misi seperti apa ini?"_

"Menangkap orang. Bukan hanya seorang. Tapi ada lima, dan satu yang harus mati."

"_Hahaha. Menangkap orang. Itu bagaikan membunuh semut bagiku. Karena akulah ketua pembunuh bayaran dari Meksiko yang tersohor, Juan Carlos Fernández Carriedo."_

"Aku sudah lelah dengan tingkahmu yang suka membangga-banggakan diri itu, Juan. Bisakah kita serius sekarang? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

"_Oke. Oke. Sekarang, kembali ke misimu tadi. Siapa yang akan kutangkap dan kubunuh kali ini?"_

"Hmm. Dari luar, orang-orang ini memang kelihatan bodoh dan tolol, tapi jangan remehkan hal itu. Karena sebenarnya mereka sangat kuat dan sulit dikalahkan. Mereka adalah sekelompok reporter, bernama The NEWS. Aku ingin kau memburu mereka sampai dapat. Hidup-hidup."

"_Oke. Sekelompok reporter. Bodoh dan tolol. Tapi cukup berbahaya. Oke, oke. Nah, lalu, siapa orang yang harus kubunuh ini? Apakah salah satu dari mereka?"_

"Ya. Satu orang. Seorang pemuda Indonesia dengan rambut berantakan dan suka marah-marah. Untuk mempermudah, akan kuberitahukan namanya. Dia bernama Airlangga dan sangat dekat dengan seorang pembunuh bayaran lain bernama Van der Decken. Dan aku akan menggandakan bayaran jika kau membunuh orang bernama Van der Decken itu juga."

**To Be Continued**


End file.
